Fallen Earth Wiki:About
The unofficial Fallen Earth Wiki serves as an online vault of encyclopedic information about the free-to-play MMORPG, Fallen Earth. All the content found here has been gathered, contributed, and maintained by Fallen Earth's fan community. We are proud to have this wiki recognized among the game's premier fan sites. This wiki is structured to follow the wiki concept. This allows all users to productively create, edit, and contribute to any article found on the wiki. Content and site operations rely upon the collaborative efforts of our active editors and administrators. Wikia generously provides the necessary site hosting, software management, and general administrative oversight without which our community would not function. Our scope of content includes everything about Fallen Earth - not only world mechanics and game play items, but also the gaming community itself, including characters and clans as well as other fan sites. History Wikia staff registered the "Fallen Earth Wiki" in its records on March 16, 2006. The site was created in anticipation of the continued development and release of the game which did not even begin Alpha testing until August 2008. :After a number of years in the making, Fallen Earth developers announced in a June 2008 press release that the game had reached feature-complete status. In October 2008, the Fallen Earth website reported that the game had reached content-complete status. The first wave of Alpha tests began in August 2008, and closed Beta testing began in February 2009. - from Wikipedia Wikia staff appointed our wiki's first bureaucrat/administrator on May 10, 2007. Fallen Earth Wiki editors added content based upon official press releases periodically issued by Fallen Earth developers. Many articles originating from that period still reflect the emphasis placed upon documentation of content. Multiple reference citations are often included at the end of such articles. Unfortunately, the wiki's sole bureaucrat/administrator soon became inactive without appointing a successor. We needed the intervention of Wikia staff to appoint AllenJB as a replacement through their process in late August 2008. This helped our community bring the wiki up to speed with continuous game developments discovered through ongoing Alpha testing. Wiki content rapidly expanded over the next year in anticipation of Fallen Earth's general release on September 22, 2009. AllenJB modified wiki graphics and display options from default settings to better reflect the game's theme, but kept his main focus upon content improvement during his tenure. Although AllenJB led the wiki through its start-up and transition period single-handedly, he eventually left the Fallen Earth community altogether. His final contribution was to appoint a successor bureaucrat/administrator at the end of January 2010. Ironically, his successor also stopped playing Fallen Earth by mid March of the same year. Fortunately, Gurmil had just requested administrator rights around that very time. In response, he was appointed to serve as our next bureaucrat/administrator. Gurmil also fostered the wiki through a great number of changes including the addition of many of the templates we continue to use throughout its pages. He introduced several Wikia features we regularly use here. Gurmil remains one of our top three all-time editors, and still contributes when he is available. The unofficial Fallen Earth Wiki was up for a second time during one of Gurmil's periods of unavailability. Wikia staff again came to our community's rescue to appoint Kindragon as our next bureaucrat/administrator in June 2012. Later that year, Kindragon appointed Aethaeran to be his own successor when he noticed his own participation was falling short of the wiki's administrative needs. Aethaeran actively served our wiki for over a year, but then went inactive in late September 2013. An effort to discuss a possible succession plan led to Kindragon's unexpected return with him appointing several new bureaucrat/administrators to ensure wiki continuity. Our new leadership team hopes to assist our wiki community in keeping the wiki a valuable resource to the greater Fallen Earth gaming community. Category:Fallen Earth Wiki Project